


need some help?

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how, M/M, NSFW, fucking gross, he won a bet ig, tord gets tom to jack him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: tom jacks tord off and it's pretty fucking gay





	1. Chapter 1

tord was speechless, honestly, about having Tom agree to this from the start.

with his legs spread open, hand covering his gaping mouth and his other hand barely supporting his weight, gripping onto the bed sheets below him and his rival, Tord felt like he would collapse from all the pleasure being formed in his abdomen area. 

tord stared down at the warm hand wrapped around his shaft, the hand continuously moving up and down and up and down, non stop, pace getting faster and faster. He let out soft gasps, eyes half lidded as he tried to bring his gaze back up to Tom.

tom kept his eyes down, not daring to look back at Tord during a situation like this. He continued to rub his hand against Tord's cock, beginning to grow much faster now and beginning to see how Tord was growing more stimulated. Biting his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up, feeling sweat go down his forehead, he wanted to get this over with, not wanting to grab Edd's attention and have him walk in on them like this.

"f-fuck, Tom. How are you so- ahh, good at thiss ..? ah!"

"be quiet, do you want edd to come in??"

not really, but the idea of Edd walking in on Tord being so weak and humiliating as Tom stroked him at this pace, being so embarrassed as he broke under Tom's touch ..

it seemed interesting.

tord tried his best really, moaning as quietly as he could. didn't work so well, tom was sure his neighbors could hear them. oh, he sure can't wait for them to start banging on the house door to complain about all the noise.

tom got caught off guard when tord raised his hand up and grabbed his shirt collar, dragging him down till their faces were inches apart. only a moment later were their lips connected.

they both squeezed their eyes shut, tord opening his mouth and letting out a long moan, arching his back so much that his body was pressed up against tom's, filling up any space left between them. 

"ah, tom, yes please, you're so good- keep going."

tom moved his free hand forward, pushing tord back down against the bed and placing them beside his head. his head went cloudy, not noticing the loud knocking at his door. he gladly picked up the pace, continuing to jack tord off swiftly.

he growled lightly, shoving his tongue into tord's mouth. not even realizing, he had began to roll his hips against tord's. tord melted beneath him, reaching his peak and shivering lightly from the touch.

the orgasm went by fast, beginning to grow overstimulated. he let out small whines, pressing his hand against tom's chest to push him off. tom pulled his head back, staring down at tord with a sharp glare, panting softly.

"tom, can we .. do this again but go a bit-"

"you're asking if we can actually fuck next time, sure, whatever."

tord's cheeks lit up with joy, staring up at the other with half lidded eyes. tord had a specific look on his face that made tom's stomach burn with anger, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face. tom growled once more, raising his hand and slapping the other, not hard enough to leave a mark.

"next time, don't leave me hanging and actually let me cum."

"y-yes, sir."

oh.

this was going to be fun next time.


	2. next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had nothing to do, plus a few of you guys wanted another chapter so why not???  
> also, if you'd guys like, send me requests for what to write on here since i'm running out of ideas, so send me requests on either https://tol-nerd.tumblr.com or https://tol-loser.tumblr.com <\-- i'll most likely answer your requests here !!

tord let out a soft whimper as he laid back in his bed, hand shoved down his pants and having a tight grip on his cock. it was only a few days after what had happened, and tord had given up on hentai, now always remembering what he and tom had done that one night. it was shameful, he knew, but it was beginning to become a bad habit of his. 

from what he heard, everyone went out shopping, leaving him alone at the home. this gave him an advantage. rubbing his cock, he made no effort to lower his voice when it came to letting out some noise. 

he thought about tom, of course. the way he had pinned him to the bed, the way he began to grind against him and made tord tremble from his touch. it felt wonderful, really. he wanted more of it. 

in the living room, sat tom, who silently watched the television with low volume, unaware of what tord was doing. he declined the invitation of edd asking him to go shopping with him and matt, saying how they were going to be gone for around an hour or two. tom didn't really need anything, and besides, all he could do was get them kicked out of another store again. 

perhaps playing with his bass would keep him entertained. he took the remote and turned off the television, getting up from the sofa and heading back to his room. he'd have to make sure to be careful, thinking that tord may be asleep. getting a hold of the knob, he twisted it and pushed the door open. 

".. oh my fucking god, tord." 

"thomas! get out!" 

tom couldn't speak, clutching his stomach as he began to bark with laughter, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to fall over. tord had the covers pulled over him, hiding himself as much as he could as if this was the first time tom's ever seen his dick before. 

"you look like a fucking idiot" 

tord groaned in irritation, face glowing a deep shade of scarlet red as he wouldn't dare look back at tom. wasn't tom supposed to be with edd and matt? still, tord thought, maybe tom could help him again just like last time. 

he waited until tom had calmed down from laughing, glaring daggers at tom as he wiped away a tear or two. 

"i know i should be sorry but you look so dumb when you're jacking off-" 

"tom, can you help me?" 

"wait, what? excuse me?" 

tom raised an eyebrow, beginning to edge away towards the door. tord had to act quick, like last time. 

"can-.. can you help me?? just one more time? you said last time that you would do it again, and i thought .. could we do it again?" 

tom almost looked like he took the thought into consideration before waving him off, turning away to walk down to the living room again. he just wanted to play with his bass, is that too much to ask? 

"no, i don't want to get into any trouble again because of you." 

"they're not home this time! and i'll try to be quiet! i promise-" 

this was humiliating for tord, and he knew it, keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist to cover him up. the words made tom stop in his tracks, holding his fists together as he turned back to tord, a look of disgust on his face as he stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. 

"i'm going to regret this so much, but you better stop bothering me about it if i listen to you." 

tord seemed to grow a bit excited, but at the same time, terrified as tom turned back to tord. taking no time, tom was already at the bed, crawling on top of tord. tord's cheeks grew warmer, staring up at tom with an innocent look on his face. 

"tom, you d-" 

"ah ah ah, it's not tom," he said in a teasing tone, a smug smile on his face as he waved his finger in tord's face. 

great, tom remembered. 

tord shut his mouth, wrapping his legs around tom's waist and his arms around tom's neck, pulling him down towards tord some more. he wanted to feel more of tom. 

tom, however, wasn't being satisfied by the silence coming from tord. placing his hands onto tord's hips, he started to slowly grind his hips against tord's. he wasn't going to let tord get away with this one. 

instantly, tord let out a small moan, pulling down a hand to cover up his mouth. he should at least /try/ to be quiet this time, not wanting tom to get up and leave all of the sudden. he's done it before, they would be doing something and if tord did something that tom told him not to do, he would get up and leave without a word. tord didn't want that. 

this pleased tom, smiling down at tord as he watched him squirm around beneath him, trying to be silent and not make any noise. 

"i didn't hear anything." 

"sorry, s-sir." 

"good boy." 

tom's hand was now tugging at tord's waistline of his pants, pulling them down till they were at right below his knees. tord pressed his legs together, feeling a bit tense at first before relaxing, looking off to the side. tom noticed how tord had shivered at the words he had said, also noticing how red his face has gotten just now. 

"do you like that? you like me calling you a good boy, huh?" 

"yes, sir." 

"well, if you wanna be praised, you're gonna have to do some .. work to earn your reward." 

glancing back at tom, he sucked in some air, understanding what tom meant by work. using his hands, he placed them onto tom's chest, lightly pushing him off. tom raised an eyebrow, the stupid smile never leaving his hideous face as he watched tord get down onto the ground beside the bed.

"sir.. could you come over here, please?"

tom obliged, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting in front of tord. 

without shaky hands, tord placed his hands onto tom's knees, pushing them apart as he slid into the space. he now noticed the hard on tom had gotten, raising his hand up and pawing against the jean's fabric.

he unbuttoned his pants, unzipping it and beginning to drag it down along with his boxers. they fell the rest of the way down, leaving tord with nothing but him and tom's dick in his face. literally.

tord could hear tom chuckling, amused by tord's flustered state. he wanted to show tom that he could do it just as well as he could. using his hands, he smiled as he wrapped one around tom's base, squeezing lightly. 

he looked up at tom with a smug grin on his face, moving his hand up and down his shaft as he spoke.

"you can be dominant if you want, sir, but i can still have my advantages."

this seemed to tick tom off, noticing how he began to frown and grit his teeth together. he dugs his hands into the mattress below him, trying to fight the thoughts of wanting to hurt tord because of how stupid he looked. tord and his stupid hair, his stupid smug grin, his eyes, his accent, everything made tom want to hurt him.

tom used his right hand and took a fistful of tord's hair, hearing him let out a small groan as tom tugged his head up.

"if you want a punishment, i could give you one."

tord's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly, pulling his head away from tom's grip as he quickly placed his lips onto the tip. this made tom feel a bit more satisfied, knowing that tord can't pull of his shit eating grin and tease him. lightly sucking on the tip and licking up the precum leaking out, he carefully glanced back up to tom, beginning to lower his head down.

he tried to take it all in, completely failing as he gagged lightly, pulling his head back up with his tongue running along the base. tord shut his eyes, hearing tom groan lightly and taking it as a good sign. letting out a small hum, he began to go back down at a quicker pace.

tom placed his hand in tord's hair again, not having a tight grip this time as he began to face fuck tord, pushing his head back down and pulling it back up again. 

a few moments pass and tom yanks tord back, causing tord to cough and scream at the same time. amusing. to tom, at least. with a smug smile, he pulled tord back up to his feet and threw him face first into the mattress. tord let out a soft groan, pulling himself up on his elbows.

tom got up onto his knees behind him, placing one hand on his hip and the other beginning to apply pressure onto tord's back, pushing him back down into the mattress. tord let out a muffled sound, gaining tom's attention.

"w-wait!"

tom raised an eyebrow, letting go of tord's back and allowing him to get up on his hands and knees. once he was up, tord turned his head back to tom, panting lightly.

"let me ride you, s-sir. i want to please you."

ah. now this would be interesting. tom let out a small hum, thinking for a moment before sighing.

"oh, whatever, sure. i'm too tired to do the work today, so you better do good, or i'll take some action."

he flashed a quick smile before allowing himself to fall back onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows on the frame of the bed. this was bound to get interesting.

tord let out a soft huff, crawling over to tom and placing his hands onto tom's shoulders. why was he so.. submissive towards tom? it wasn't making much sense, a few minutes ago, he was completely fine, so was he the other days ago. well, maybe not, but still. tom made tord's knees weak whenever tom did something to him.

tord was flushed against tom, chest to chest as he began to grind down against tom's cock. he bit his lip, resting his head on tom's shoulder. 

"aw, you're so cute. why can't you be cute rather than being a piece of shit all the time?"

"hey."

tom smirked, quickly moving his hand around to the drawers next to him. 

"shit, i thought there was some lube in here."

tord blinked, looking back as if he were debating on something. he decided, sliding his hand down to grab tom's and pressing him back against the wooden frame, pulling his head back and watching tom's confused look. 

"tord? what're you do- ahh, tord! you can't just do that!" 

with a smirk, he lowered himself down onto tom's cock, feeling the tip rubbing against his hole before slipping in. it stung, stretching him out far too much, but tord found it thrilling. letting out a soft hiss, he raised himself back up, slowly sinking back down with just enough slick from giving tom head. tom let out soft murmers and groans, one eye open to help tord move along. he placed his hands onto tord's thighs, pushing him down and helping him come back up slowly. it killed tom by how slow tord was moving, raising one hand up and slapping tord's ass. a small moan escaped tord's lips, shivering as he hid his face in tom's chest. "wow, didn't know my good boy could get so kinky like this. masochist? this is going to be- mm, even more fun for me haha."

tord let out a hoarse laugh, immediately letting out a scream when he was thrusted into. his hips were held in places as tom thrust his hips up against tord's, groaning out his name every so often.

"you're so tight tord, agh-"

tom moaned lightly, seeming to forget about what he said earlier about staying silent. biting down onto tord's shoulder, he muffled up his groans, paying attention to the sounds being milked out of tord.

tord was moaning out tom's name, shocked to find it appealing how tom took control even so. he held a tight grip on tom's shoulders, sinking back down onto tom's cock and pulling himself back up again. at a certain thrust, tord moaned out much louder than before, eyes rolling to the back of his head and his jaw going slack. drool ran down his chin as he let out gasps and gibberish, trying to speak in either english or norwegian.

"ah, sir! j-just like that, sir, please! you're so b-big!"

he screamed, being pounded into by tom. he was close to cumming now, trying to get tom to hit all the right spots. 

"is my baby boy getting close?"

"mm yes! sir, please, cum with me-e ah! hhha!"

tom shoved tord back against the mattress, pinning him flush against the sheets as he bit down onto his neck and shoulders, making sure to leave marks all over him so he could remember this day the whole week and maybe the next. tord practically screamed and yelped in pleasure, gasping tom's name and rolling his hips onto tom with every thrust. 

a few moments later, tord had reached his climax, shivering beneath tom and moaning out his name. tom let out a few more thrusts before stopping completely, rolling his hips forward a few more times to make sure every drop would be inside of him. 

tom collapsed on top of tord, worn out by the amount of energy he had just used. tord let out a soft moan, trying to pry tom off of him.

"get off! i can't breath!"

"mm right, sorry."

he pulled himself out, rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around tord's hips. tord lets out a muffled sound, hiding his face in tom's shoulder.

"hey tom?"

"hm"

"what are we?"

"whatever you want i guess," tom yawned at the end, closing his eyes as he pulled tord's legs up, wrapping them around his hips. tord let out a thoughtful hum, grinning as he left a soft kiss on tom's ear.

"alright then, elskede."

"yeah, yeah, whatever. let's go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing is a shitty smut fic i am so sorry  
> send me requests bc i have nothing to do and I'm a piece of shit

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed to write this so it explains why it's so bad


End file.
